Heatherkit's Prophecy
by Heathershadow
Summary: Follow Heatherkit as he tries to find where he can become a warrior when his own clan won't accept him. Reviews wanted! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors...
1. Allegiances

Heatherkit's Prophecy:

By: Heathershadow

Allegiances:

**SharkClan:**

Leader: 

Whitestar-White she-cat with sharp teeth and green eyes

Deputy: 

Deadleaf-Black tom with brown eyes  
Apprentice: Nightpaw

Medicine Cat: 

Mallownose-Beige she-cat with green eyes

Elders: 

Orangetail-Brown she-cat with orange tail tip; blue eyes

Greenshadow: Gray tom with green eyes

Leopardpelt-Orange she-cat with black leopard spots; green eyes

Queens: 

Swollenbelly-Pale she-cat with green eyes  
Kits: Brackenkit, Firekit, Heatherkit

Redfur-Bright orange she-cat with green eyes  
Kits: Larchkit, Sootkit

Warriors: 

Leafclaw-Gray tom with blue eyes

Shadowtail-Black she-cat with lighter tail  
Apprentice: Poppypaw

Swiftwind-White tom with pale green eyes

Loosebreeze-White she-cat with pale green eyes  
Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Lemonpelt-Yellow she-cat with green eyes

Crookedfoot-Large long-haired gray tom with green eyes and foot wound

Apprentices: 

Poppypaw-Red-orange she-cat with green eyes  
Mentor: Shadowtail

Nightpaw-Black she-cat with small white spots resembling stars  
Mentor: Deadleaf

Yellowpaw-White tom with yellow eyes  
Mentor: Loosebreeze

Kits: 

Brackenkit-5 moons-Green-gray tom with green eyes

Firekit-5 moons-Red she-cat with amber eyes

Heatherkit-5 moons-Gray tom with dark blue eyes

Larchkit-2 moons-Brown she-cat with green eyes

Sootkit-2 moons-Gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

**GlacierClan:**

Leader:

Icestar-White tom with amber eyes and a scar down the eye and on the side  
Apprentice: Quickpaw

Deputy: 

Shadowheart-Beige she-cat with yellow eyes and dots under the eyes  
Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Medicine Cats: 

Snowdrop-Black and white she-cat with white spots on her back and head, and hazel eyes Apprentice: Dreampaw

Elders: 

Birchstripe-Brown tom with green eyes and many scars

Leaffoot-Gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Queens: 

Featherstream-Gray tiger-print she-cat with blue eyes  
Kits: Stormkit-Shadowkit-Snowkit

Cloudleaf-Pure white she-cat with blue eyes Kits: Cloverkit-Graykit (adopted)

Warriors: 

Frostleaf-Black tom with white underbelly and a lot of spots; icy-blue eyes

Whitetail- Brown tabby with blue eyes

Lightningrain- Silver she-cat with black stripes and purple eyes

Icecloud-White she cat with silver tiger stripes and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Creampaw

Ravenshadow-dark gray tom with black patches

Apprentices: 

Dreampaw-Grey she-cat, distant blue eyes, and white paws, stripes, and belly  
Mentor: Snowdrop

Quickpaw-Warrior-A small white tom with tiger stripes and brown eyes  
Mentor: Icestar

Creampaw-Cream-colored she-cat, blue-green eyes, white belly  
Mentor: Icecloud

Hawkpaw-Warrior-Brown tom with one yellow and one blue eye  
Mentor: Shadowheart

Kits: 

Cloverkit-5 moons-Light brown she-cat with darker brown markings and clover green eyes

Graykit-5 moons-Red she-cat with cream-colored belly, inner ears, and tip of the tail; gray stripe running from head to tail and gray paws; green eyes

Snowkit-4 moons-white she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowkit- 4 moons-black tom-cat with yellow eyes

Stormkit-4 moons-a black she-cat with amber eyes

**LionClan:**

Leader: 

Lionstar-Golden yellow tom with distant green-gray eyes  
Apprentice: Lemonpaw

Deputy:

Apefoot-Dirty gray tomcat, black stripe down the back, beige underbelly, muzzle, and paws, gray eyes  
Apprentice: Stormpaw

Medicine Cats:

Diamondpelt-Black & white she-cat, leopard spots, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Crowpelt

Crowpelt- A sleek black tom with a white underbelly and green-gray eyes  
Mentor: Diamondpelt

Elders:

Darktail- Sleek black tabby tom with yellow teeth and green eyes; has many battle scars

Queens:

Dovespirit -A gray she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and tail tip; blue eyes Kits: Redkit

Warriors:

Infernotail- A red tom with deep green eyes and tiger stripes  
Apprentice: Morningpaw

Falconwing- Russet she-cat with darker stripes and white paws; green eyes

Apprentices:

Morningpaw- A light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Mentor: Infernotail

Stormpaw-A dark gray tom with raccoon-like markings and brown eyes  
Mentor: Apefoot

Lemonpaw-Yellow she-cat with green eyes  
Mentor: Lionstar

Kits:

Redkit-3 moons-Red tom with blue eyes and leopard spots 

**SparrowClan:**

Leader:

Sparrowstar-Brown and gray tabby tom with a black stripe from head to tail; eyes Apprentice: Razorpaw

Deputy:  
Leafpebble-Black she-cat with orange eyes Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Medicine Cat:

Devilnose- Pure black tom cat with one red eye and one yellow eye.

Elders:  
Pinknose- an orange cat with black spots and purple eyes. He has multiple battle scars

Queens:  
Precious- A kittypet that wondered into the territory. She is black and white and has green eyes Kits: Grasskit, Flowerkit, Lillykit

Foxheart- Gray foxlike she-cat with white on her underbelly and purple eyes Kits: Owlkit, Snakekit, Talonkit, Glacierkit

Iceclaw-Gray she-cat with light grey paws and a dark grey tail, back and forehead; blue eyes with five black dots under each eyes Kits: Crowkit, Featherkit, Branchkit

Warriors:   
Foxfang- Gray foxlike she-cat with blue eyes and black stripe from head to tail; white underbelly and muzzle Apprentice: Moonpaw

Redfeather-Red tom with gray paws, back, and tail; orange-brown eyes Apprentice: Dewpaw

Ravenclaw-Black she-cat with purple eyes, white chest, white stripe on face, and white paws Apprentice: Mistpaw

Jadeeye-White she-cat with jade eyes, silver tail, and one black paw Apprentice: Twigpaw

Dustleaf-Brown tabby tom with gray eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw

Shadowswipe-Dark gray she-cat with icy-blue eyes Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Apprentices: 

Moonpaw-Black and grey she-cat with small with dot on back

Dewpaw-Small black she cat with bright blue eyes

Mistpaw-Blue- gray cat with white stripes and white ear tips, she has green eyes

Twigpaw- Brown tom with green eyes

Razorpaw-Orange tabby tom with spots and brown eyes

Sunpaw-Yellow tom with orange eyes

Tigerpaw-Orange tom with three black tiger stripes on his back and green eyes

Ravenpaw-Black she-cat with unusual red eyes

Kits:   
Grasskit-Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Flowerkit-White she-cat with blue eyes; blind in right eye

Lillykit-Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Owlkit- Brown tom with yellow eyes

Snakekit- Black tom with green eyes

Talonkit-Yellow tom with blue eyes

Glacierkit- White tom with brown eyes

Crowkit- Black tom with orange eyes

Featherkit- Brownish-red tom with amber eyes

Branchkit- Brown she-cat with green eyes 

**LotusClan:**

Leader:  
Leopardstar-Dark orange tom with white paws, legs, underbelly, muzzle, and bottom of tail; leopard spots, and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Furypaw  
  
Deputy:   
Petalwing- Black she-cat with white paws, tip of tail, and underbelly; purple eyes  
Apprentice: Darkpaw

Medicine Cat:  
Burntleaf-Beige tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Lostpath-Blind gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Shadowfoot-White she-cat with black paws

Yellowroot-Gold she-cat with amber eyes; former Medicine Cat  
  
Queens:

Heathertail-Gray she-cat with blue eyes Kits: Silverkit, Fallenkit, Grapekit

Ivyfrost-White tabby she-cat with deep green eyes Expecting Kits

Warriors:  
Goldpelt-Unusual golden tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Icepaw

Darkpelt-Sleek black tom with distant gray eyes

Longleg-Ginger long-legged she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cloudstripe-White tabby she-cat with green eyes

Marshpool-Dark gray tom with bright green eyes and a scarred muzzle

Thistleheart-Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:   
Darkpaw-Black tom with yellow eyes and long claws  
Mentor: Petalwing

Furypaw-A gray tom with amber eyes and a black stripe across each eye  
Mentor: Leopardstar

Icepaw- Gray she-kit with blue eyes and five black dots under her eyes  
Mentor: Goldpelt

Kits:

Silverkit-Silver she-cat with innocent blue eyes

Fallenkit-Clumsy brown tom with amber eyes

Grapekit-Dark gray she-cat with purple eyes

**SwordClan:**

Leader:   
Razorstar- Leopard-like evil-looking tom with brown eyes  
Apprentice: Lemonpaw

Deputy:

Swiftstripe-Gray tom with white tiger stripes and sharp claws; green eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Pinknose- An orange tom with leopard spots and a lot of scars; purple eyes  
Apprentice:

Elders:  
Halfface- A battle-scarred black tom with deep-green eyes

Queens:  
Puffcloud-Tortoise -shell she-cat with distant, purple eyes  
Kits: Bowkit-Whitekit-Swiftkit

Warriors:  
Ferretfoot- A brown tom cat with raccoon-like markings; yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Flamepaw

Angelwing- A black she-cat with white markings and white underbelly; blue eyes  
Apprentice: Darkpaw  
  
Apprentices:  
Flamepaw-A bright orange she-cat with yellow, fiery eyes

Darkpaw-black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lemonpaw-Yellow tiger striped tom with green eyes

Kits:   
Bowkit-A brown tabby tom with shiny, blue eyes  
Mother: Puffcloud

Whitekit-A white she-kit with unusual, red eyes  
Mother: Puffcloud

Swiftkit-A quick, red tom with mischievous, orange eyes  
Mother: Puffcloud

**FernClan:**

Leader:  
Oakstar- Redish orange tom with a black tail and ears and black spots, green eyes  
Apprentice: Riverpaw

Deputy:   
Whitefur-White she-cat with black tiger stripes, amber eyes  
Apprentice: Stonepaw  
  
Medicine Cat:

Dewleaf-Silver she-cat with bright green eyes and a twisted paw Apprentice: Lemonpelt

Lemonpelt-Yellowish-orange tom with amber eyes

Elders:   
Halfface-Gray mottled tom with many scars on his face; one blue, one green eye

Oldstripe-White she-cat with black stripe running from head to tail; amber eyes

Queens:  
Dreamcloud-Lavender she-cat with pink eyes Kits: Hollykit-Willowkit-Newkit-Sharpkit

Featherwing-White soft-furred she-cat with green eyes Expecting Kits

Warriors:   
Grayflight-Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Berryleaf-Redish-orange tom with green eyes Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Squirrelshadow-Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Sunpelt-Yellow-orange tom with orange eyes Apprentice: Snowpaw

Thornfall-Green-gray tom with gray eyes

Apprentices:   
Stonepaw- Gray tabby tom with orange eyes  
Mentor: Whitefur

Brackenpaw-Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mentor: Berryleaf

Leafpaw-Gray she-cat with green eyes Mentor: Thornfall

Snowpaw-White long-haired she-cat with icy-blue eyes and a black paw Mentor: Sunpelt

Riverpaw-Bluish-gray tom with dark blue eyes Mentor: Oakstar

Kits:

Hollykit-Green-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Willowkit-Brown she-cat with green eyes

Newkit-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpkit-Sharp clawed orange tom with brown eyes


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors….. so….. ya!

Prologue:

_A white tom stepped up to a _small pond.

"Snowdrop, come. You must know what awaits your clan…."

A beautiful black and white she-cat stepped forwards. "Yes? I need to know what will happen to GlacierClan!" Snowdrop begged.

"All will be revealed….." The tom said as other cat s gathered around them.

_There will be one, coming from lands unknown. Heather and Heart shall defeat the evil Shadow and bring peace back to the forest. _The cats seemed to chant at the same time.

"Thank you Fallenstar," Snowdrop told the white tom.

"Good-bye and good luck to GlacierClan and all the clans of the forest!" Fallenstar called out as Snowdrop faded.

_**Reviews wanted**__**…**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats people! That's Erin Hunter that owns it! Ya…**_

ALSO! This story is partially taking place on fanpop…. But not the beginning…. don't search SharkClan…. Not sure what will come up… I'm in charge of GlacierClan, LotusClan, LionClan, FernClan, and SwordClan….. my bestest friend in the whole widest ummm…. Inner town area where I live….lol… runs SparrowClan! …when u search…. It'll come up without Clan being capitalized though… sooooooo…. Ya!

_**Chapter 1**_

"_They're beautiful!" A voice exclaimed. _"I love them! Congratulations!"

"Thank you" A she-cat replied. This one is Brackenkit. Over here is Firekit. And this little one is Heatherkit." The she-cat frowned as she said Heatherkit. "I'm worried he won't become big enough to be a great warrior like you, Swiftwind"

"You worry too much, Swollenbelly! He'll be just as strong as his brother and sister!" Swiftwind assured her.

"I hope so…"

~5 moons later~

"Ha-ha!" Firekit mocked as she tackled Heatherkit to the ground.

"Firekit!" Swollenbelly yelled, "Let go of your brother right now! You know I told you not to be rough with him! He only opened his eyes just yesterday!"

"Okay…" Firekit replied disappointed. "You ruin everything!" She muttered to Heatherkit.

_Why does Swollenbelly baby me? I can look after myself! Ugh!_ Heatherkit thought.

"Are you okay, dear?" Swollenbelly asked.

"Fine!" He retorted with no respect for his mother. _I hate being small! Why can't everyone treat me like a normal kit! Grrrr…!_

"Hey, Heatherkit! How are you doin'?" Leopard pelt asked as he padded by. "Swollenbelly's not givin' you trouble, is she? That cat is way too overprotective!"

"Yeah! At least _one_ cat is on my side!" Heatherkit exclaimed. He padded off into the nursery and laid down in his nest to sleep. As Heatherkit walked in, he saw Redfur was laying in her nest with her kits sleeping beside her.

"Larchkit and Sootkit are getting awfully big… almost as big as you!" Redfur whispered to Heatherkit. Heatherkit just rolled his eyes and went to sleep.

That night, he dreamed. He was on a mountain somewhere. No. He was near mountains but not on them. The land around him was covered in snow and there was little shelter around. He came upon a cliff and felt warm, green-leaf air rising up from the valley below. The cliff was too steep to climb so he set out for the snowy forest he could barely make out on the horizon.

As he got there, he picked up scents of other cats. These were of no cats he recognized but he knew that there were different cats and they set up their own territories, too. He could scent the borders. Heatherkit decided to venture further into the forest in hopes to find prey. As he got closer to the middle of the forest, the scents of the many cats became stronger. The same scents as before, plus new ones! Heatherkit's tail twitched with anxiety. He couldn't wait to meet the cats! Then, a thought crossed Heatherkit's mind… what if… what if the cats here weren't as friendly as those in SharkClan? What if they took him as an intruder and shredded him to pieces! He turned and ran. Something hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Wake up! Swollenbelly won't let us outside if your still asleep!" Brackenkit was standing above him, his paw on Heatherkit's flank. "Wake up!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Heatherkit complained. "Cut it out! I'm coming!" As Heatherkit got up, he remembered his dream… the strange cat scents, the mysterious forest, the cliff. _That's nowhere in SharkClan territory! _He decided as he, Brackenkit, and Firekit padded into the clearing at the center of the camp. …a_nd that didn't seem like I imagined StarClan's hunting grounds looked like, either!_


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I ain't the one who owns them there Warriors books! Lol  
R&R Please! Thanks!**

**Heathershadow**

**Chapter 2!**

_As Heatherkit opened his eyes, he saw _fog seeping into the nursery. He struggled up and sneaked outside without his mother's permission. As Heatherkit looked around, he saw that no one was out in the clearing yet. _Good!_ He thought, _now, I won't get caught!_ He smirked as he padded out of the camp through the dirt-making tunnel. That way, he had an excuse if he did end up being caught.

As he padded into the forest surrounding the camp, Heatherkit stretched his legs and yawned. As he took a deep breath, he scented the sweet scent of green-leaf prey. "Well, I guess I could hunt. I'm gonna be an apprentice soon so I better practice!" He said to himself. As he caught scent of a mouse, he crouched and began to stalk it. "I'm gonna catch some more fresh-kill for the Clan. Oh, boy!"

As Heatherkit pounced, he missed and fell into a stream nearby. "Why does it always happen to me?" He moaned as he got up and shook his fur dry. "I hate water!"

As he continued to hunt, hoping his fur would dry completely, he began to stalk a squirrel. As he pounced this time, he actually caught it. "HA HA!" Heatherkit shouted in triumph as he finished it off with a quick nip to the throat.

When he padded back towards the camp he realized it was nearly sun-high. He could hear his mother now. _Oh no! Where's my kit? Where's my fragile, tiny kit! _While Brackenkit and Firekit will be chanting: _Now we get to play rough! About time that flea-bag got lost!_ "I'll show them! I'll show 'em all!" Heatherkit muttered. He was going to prove he can hunt and become the greatest warrior SharkClan had ever seen!

When he padded through the entrance to camp he made sure his head and tail were held high as possible. As he dropped the squirrel in the fresh-kill pile, he noticed Swollenbelly running over to him.

"Where were you? I searched everywhere! You're filthy!" She screamed.

"I was just out in the for-"

"The forest? …and why is that? You know the warrior code says that kits aren't permitted outside the camp!"

Heatherkit grinned. "But we can't be punished, either!" He padded away leaving Swollenbelly steaming with anger.

"Hey Firekit! Wanna wrestle? Bet ya I can beat you!" Heatherkit heard Brackenkit yell.

"Can I play?" Heatherkit asked knowing they'd approve.

"No!" Firekit yelled in mid-pounce.

"And why not?" Heatherkit asked matter-of-factly.

"Mommy say it's a big no-no's!" Brackenkit teased. "You might get in big trouble!" He said babyishly.

"Eat fox-dung!" Heatherkit snapped as he bounded off. "I hate SharkClan! No one cares here!" He said to himself, I'm just gonna run away!"

He padded over to the entrance of the camp to find Whitestar and Deadleaf organizing patrols. He decided to run off at night when no one could see him. As he walked past the elder's den, he heard Orangetail and Leopardpelt telling Nightpaw to fetch Mallownose because they thought Greenshadow had greencough.

"But it's way too early, Orangetail." He heard Nightpaw scold. "Greencough never hits until leaf-fall at the very least."

"Just go you mouse-brain!" Leopardpelt snapped.

"Fine…" Nightpaw pushed out of the huge hollow log the elders used as a den and nearly bumped into Heatherkit. "Sorry, Heatherkit! But, hey, you're strong enough. You'll be an apprentice soon! You can handle getting pushed by accident by now, can't you!" She smiled.

"Well, that's one cat who thinks so!" Heatherkit muttered as he padded off.

That night, Heatherkit slipped outside. _Tonight's the night, Heatherkit, let's go. _He thought to himself as he padded into the clearing, careful not to wake anyone. As he got to the entrance, he stopped. "Nightpaw's out there," he murmured. "Oh well, she'll never find me. The forest's huge!" He bounded out and ran towards the border where the sun sets. He was almost there when…

"Heatherkit? What are you doing out here? You should be back in the nursery." Nightpaw scolded from behind him.

"And you should be in the apprentice's den! You rat me out, I rat you out! Did you think of that one, mouse-brain?"

"You wouldn't! I'd be shunned by Poppypaw and Yellowpaw!" Nightpaw hissed.

"You're right; I wouldn't… unless you would!" Heatherkit snapped back.

"What are you doing out here, anyways?" Nightpaw asked quizzically as she forced her fur to lie flat again.

"I'm running away. No one listens to me! It's always: _Heatherkit's so tiny, _or _Heatherkit's too weak to be a warrior. _Well, I'm sick of it! Tell everyone I said bye, would ya?"

"Actually, I can't" Nightpaw replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What! Even when I'm being sarcastic, you _still _don't take me seriously! I'm running away! Good bye! So long! See ya never!"

"What? That doesn't make sense! Oh, just shut up you mouse-brain! I mean I'm coming with you!"

"_What_?" _She can't be serious! A she-cat… is coming with me! Oh StarClan help me!_

"Problem?" Nightpaw tilted her head.

"I'm looking at it!" Heatherkit retorted.

"Shut up and let's go! You're not the only one alone! No one listens to me either, bud! Now, come on…" Nightpaw ranted.

"Coming!" Heatherkit mewed as he rolled his eyes.

**Did you enjoy? I hope so! Hehe! I'm gonna have some fun with these two! Lol…**

**Once again: R&R! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 3

**First off… I want to say thanks for all the positive replies… also: I realize at the end of the last chapter I put Heatherpaw instead of Heatherkit… by the time you read this; it should be corrected… so sit back and review!**

**Disclaimer: …Don't own Warriors…**

_As Heatherkit padded along with Nightpaw, _he realized he should be the one in the lead! He should be the one making the decisions! Nightpaw was only a moon and a half older than him! Plus, he was the one who decided to run away in the first place! As they padded out of SharkClan territory, Heatherkit decided to speak up.

"I think we should go this way," He said pointing with his tail, "It looks safer than those cliffs!"

"But the cliffs have a lot of stepping stones!" She called back without turning her head. "Besides, that hill looks slippery!"

Heatherkit growled in frustration. "She-cats!" He muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Nightpaw yelled.

"Who cares?" Heatherkit replied. He hated traveling with such an obnoxious cat. It was annoying! _How can I get rid of this mouse-brain? _He asked himself.

The two travelled until dawn before they decided to rest. "We're far away from SharkClan territory, now, Heatherkit! Nobody'll find us unless we go back!" Nightpaw told him.

Was Nightpaw thinking of going back to SharkClan after they'd gotten so far? She wouldn't! She couldn't! Heatherkit was too tired to care, though, for long. As soon as they stopped, Heatherkit laid down and fell asleep despite his growling belly.

When he woke up, he found Nightpaw was asleep and there was a plump mouse beside him. Naturally, Heatherkit decided to eat it. After all, he noticed the remains of a large squirrel beside Nightpaw which meant she already ate.

Once he began grooming himself, Nightpaw woke up. She stretched and padded over to where Heatherkit was sitting.

"Thanks for catching that squirrel. I see you've eaten your mouse, finally," She said thankfully.

"I didn't catch that squirrel or the mouse," Heatherkit began. "I thought you did."

"No…"

Heatherkit was puzzled. "Then who did?"

"That," a mysterious voice said, "would be me." As the cat finished, he padded out into sight of the two travelers. He was a large white tom with amber eyes and a scar on one eye and on the flank.

"I thought you two looked hungry so I decided to bring you some fresh-kill," The mystery cat said as he flicked his tail towards the remains of the prey Heatherkit and Nightpaw ate. "After all, it can be hard finding prey if you're not used to hunting so close to those mountains over there," He said signaling to the distant mountains behind him.

"W-who are you?" Heatherkit and Nightpaw asked simultaneously.

"My name," The cat began, "Is Icestar. And this is GlacierClan territory, welcome."

"You're a Clan leader?" Heatherkit was amazed.

"Why, yes." Icestar replied. "Yes, I am. Who might you two be, you don't smell of any Clan I know of."

Nightpaw stepped forward and Heatherkit could sense her excitement and fear. "M-my name is Nightpaw," She began, "and this is Heatherkit. We are from SharkClan." She stepped back and Heatherkit prepared to be shooed away from this territory since they were from another Clan.

But, instead, Icestar stepped forward and, with a gentle smile, asked, "Are you lost?"

"No," Heatherkit replied. "We ran away."

"Oh? Well you need to get warm! You look like cat-cicles! Come on, I'll take you to camp." The older cat said.

As they walked towards a forest near the mountains, snow began to fall. Suddenly, Icestar took a turn. "There's a frozen river that way!" He called out over the wind. "It's too fragile for us all to cross, though."

The group walked right by a cliff and the air suddenly felt warmer. As he looked over the cliff, he saw flowers and bees. There was warm, green-leaf, air coming up from it. With that, he remembered his dream of the snowy land with the mountains, the forest, and the cliffs. This was where he was I his dream. StarClan must've shown him this place for a reason. This is where he belonged.

"Almost there," Icestar announced as Heatherkit began to pick up the smells of many other cats.

"It's nicer here in the forest than out there!" Nightpaw said with a flick of her tail.

"Yeah, I suppose it is, isn't it." Icestar replied.

As Heatherkit, Nightpaw, and Icestar got deeper into the forest, the scent of cats got more and more scent-blinding until it was completely overwhelming. They must be right by the camp but all Heatherkit saw was thick forest ahead and bramble and bracken all over the forest floor.

Suddenly, Icestar said, "Watch out! There's a dip here that leads into our camp!" As he said that, Heatherkit felt the ground beneath his paws go down further and further and he noticed that the bracken got thicker until there was only a small tunnel they could go through.

"Welcome to GlacierClan," Icestar announced as they got into a clearing filled with cats. They all looked at the two newcomers with hostile glances. "It's alright, they're not from any hostile Clans, nor are they from any friendly Clans." He told the cats. "They are to be treated as guests – no – as GlacierClan!" He announced as the cat's pelts began to lie flat. "Welcome." He heard Icestar whisper into his ear.


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so short… I wanted to update soon! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! **

_As Heatherkit and Nightpaw stood in the middle of _the clearing in their new, GlacierClan, home; all they could think was, well, that they were finally going to be accepted.

"Now," Icestar began, "This young apprentice is Nightpaw; and this kit is Heatherkit! I suppose we should start off by giving Nightpaw a mentor. Ravenshadow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Nightpaw, may you pass on to her all you know."

As Icestar finished, a dark tom stepped forward and touched noses with a speechless Nightpaw. "Tonight will be your silent vigil." Icestar continued once the two sat down at the edge of the group. "As for Heatherkit, he is too old to need milk." He turned to Heatherkit. "How old are you, exactly?" He asked him.

"Fi-five moons," Heatherkit's words stumbled out.

"Five moons! That must mean you'll be an apprentice soon!" Icestar replied. Heatherkit just nodded. "Now, I think that wraps it up! Oh! Who will be responsible for Heatherkit?" Icestar asked. Then, he turned to Heatherkit. "Nothing against you, it's just warrior code."

"I will!" A white she-cat called out.

"Thank you, Cloudleaf," Icestar called. Cloudleaf just nodded.

After the Clan meeting was over, Icestar told Heatherkit to follow Cloudleaf to the nursery. As he was heading over to the she-cat, he noticed Nightpaw with a few other apprentices by her.

"Hi! I'm Quickpaw! This is Creampaw and over by the medicine cat's den is Dreampaw, Snowdrop's apprentice!" A striped tom introduced himself. He flicked his tail over towards a larger gray and white she-cat when he mentioned Dreampaw. "Snowdrop is the medicine cat, by the way. Oh! And that grumpy mousebrain over there is Hawkpaw." He said signaling to a brown tom.

"Hi!" Nightpaw replied enthusiastically.

As he got to Cloudleaf, she signaled Heatherkit to follow her. She ducked under a thickly guarded bramble bush in front of him as Heatherkit smelled the sweet scent of milk and figure this was the nursery. As he went in, he saw three kits near a larger she-cat and two other kits were going up to Cloudleaf.

"These are my kits, Heatherkit – Graykit and Cloverkit." Cloudleaf told him, pointing to each kit as she said their names. "Over there is Featherstream and those kits are Stormkit, Shadowkit, and Snowkit."

"Hi," Heatherkit said shyly.

"Hi!" All the kits seemed to shout at once.

"Graykit and Cloverkit will become apprentices the same time you will, Heatherkit." Cloudleaf told Heatherkit.

"Really?" Heatherkit tried to sound interested, but it was hard. All he could think about was whether it was worth leaving SharkClan. After all, his family is back there. The closest family he had here was Nightpaw and, frankly, he didn't get along with her very well. _Oh well, I'll just have to get over it and forget about them. There's no going back now!_


	7. Announcement!

**I'm not going to continue until I get a few more reviews… as in other then Lord Moldywart! K? **


	8. Chapter 5

**Sorry… I didn't realize it's been so long since last I updated. So I shall updateth witheth thee following storyeth… eth… etttthhhh… ethethetheth… ethyeth… eth… ya… (**_**Severus Snape Is Not Amused**_** started yelling at me to update… sorry… **** [lol "So you have wished it, so shall it be!" "Severus Snape is not amused by this." "Then, so be it!" – Made that up just now… sorta… ya… horrible right? …I know…] )****)**

**Disclaimer: Thy owns no Warriors! …and neither dost thou… (Unless ye are Erin Hunter)**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter's so short… I was in a hurry and I really didn't feel like posting… sorry… **

_Heatherkit awoke with a start to new scents._ Only after he looked around, wide-eyed, did he realize he was in GlacierClan. It's been seven days since he joined GlacierClan and, yet, he still couldn't get used to the scent. Heatherkit decided to walk around the camp and find Nightpaw. He went to pad out of the nursery but luckily remembered to ask. He was so used to being a rogue since that's the way it was on the way here from SharkClan.

"Cloudleaf," he whispered, "can I go outside? I want to talk to Nightpaw."

"Of course, Heatherkit. Just make sure you don't cause any trouble! And leave Nightpaw alone if she has to get to her mentor, now." The white cat told him.

"Thanks," he whispered as he ducked out of the nursery.

Heatherkit spotted Nightpaw almost instantly and padded up to her. "Hi."

"Hey, Heatherkit," The black she-cat turned to him, "Did you want something?"

"Not really, I just wanted to talk…"

Heatherkit was interrupted by Shadowheart, the Clan deputy. She mumbled something Heatherkit could tell was rude and she turned to Nightpaw. "Ravenshadow's waiting on you! Get over to him before he claws your tail off – before _I _claw your tail off!" She turned away and started mumbling something about Icestar and letting anyone into the Clan.

"Well, I guess I should go… sorry Heatherkit," the apprentice sighed.

"Okay, see you later, then."

Heatherkit padded off leaving Nightpaw there for a moment more before bounding off to her mentor.

With his head low and tail drooping, Heatherkit padded solemnly back into the nursery. He curled in his nest and drifted off to sleep.

Heatherkit woke up to Snowkit, Shadowkit and Stormkit bouncing around the nursery while Featherstream was scolding them about playing outside. She noticed Heatherkit drowsily getting up and blushed.

"Sorry, Heatherkit," the gray she-cat apologized, "I didn't realize they were getting so close to you." The queen turned to her kits and hurried them outside.

Heatherkit padded out and saw it was just after sunhigh. He noticed Icecloud and Shadowheart padding out of camp with their apprentices Creampaw and Hawkpaw. Cloverkit and Graykit were play fighting in the middle of the camp while Frostleaf was being careful not to step on them while he passed. Icestar was padding out of his den with Snowdrop behind and Dreampaw raced up to him panicking. He decided he'd better see what was the matter. As he got closer he could over hear Dreampaw stumbling something about Quickpaw being hurt while wondering outside.

" – was outside the camp with me helping me collect what was left of the borage and yarrow in our territory. We decided to split up and search. He came back with red berries in his mouth and dropped them on the ground. He offered me some as he grabbed one for himself. I tried to warn him but…" Dreampaw winced at the memory. "I was too late. He ate a deathberry."

Snowdrop bounded away before Dreampaw even finished. Heatherkit never heard of deathberries. It sounded serious but Heatherkit just shrugged. _If Quickpaw was so stupid to eat strange berries, he deserves a stomach ache. _He thought. He padded over and grabbed some fresh-kill from the pile and began eating greedily.


End file.
